


Something like Love

by Katraa



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: A little angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, MMOs, brats being brats, clear and noiz have a beautiful friendship, meeting through gaming, some dirty talk, some shameless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katraa/pseuds/Katraa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Noiz is a college student that signs up for a class that combines MMORPGs and literature, known colloquially as Rhyme.  Also known as that one story where Noiz meets Sly on the internet and they start a not-so-perfect courtship.  </p><p>(college and mmo au!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something like Love

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY IF THE FORMATTING GETS MESSED UP  
> "noiz" and "s l y b l u e" signal a conversation on Rhyme Online or texting. You're smart you'll get it.  
> That's all you really need to know.  
> i just randomly got inspired to write this.  
> i have no idea. THIS TURNED OUT TO BE SO LONG JFC.  
> i took a class like the one noiz and clear are taking so yeah.  
> anyway, i live off slynoiz.  
> the rating is mostly for sly's mouth and one somewhat explicit scene.  
> please enjoy and leave comments and kudos?

` welcome to rhyme! the most immersive mmo on the internet. thank you for joining us. please stay for awhile and enjoy. `

* * *

`s l y b l u e has messaged you.  
>> accept?`

"Oh, Noiz! I can't figure this out, why is this so hard?"

Clear drops his face into his hands and plants his elbows down, hard, on the keyboard of his laptop. Noiz looks over to him, frowning, more concerned with the safety of the laptop than the fretting albino beside. Still, he lifts a brow and peers curiously at the screen, watching as Clear's tiny humanoid character spins around on the screen. Clear must have input a string of illogical commands, Noiz figures, because the cat-like human won't stop spinning and there's a long, long list of 'w' in the chat screen that won't stop spamming. Clear never _was_ good with computers.

"Restart it."

"But I'll lose all my progress!" Clear whines, peeking out from behind his hands. His eyes are already watery and he worries his bottom lip. "Please help me, Noiz! You're so awesome at computers."

"It's not worthing salvaging. Just restart it." 

He neglects to inform Clear that the nature of online massive multiplayer games is that they are constantly saving and storing data. When Clear refuses to budge, Noiz leans over further and restarts the program himself, much to the other boy's chagrin.

Noiz sits back on the couch and pokes his tongue at his snakebite, watching as the program resets and begins working normally again on Clear's laptop. He ignores the boy's shouts of joy and instead focuses on minimizing the game to check his email. The only thing he finds there is an email update from his Professor informing him of the next step of the mission.

The reason he and Clear are playing this game is partially out of enjoyment and partially out of necessity. Clear had thought it would be fun if they joined, together, this online class the University offered. The premise of the class was that it combined works of old literature with the framework of online gaming. At first, Noiz had wrinkled his nose at the absurd idea, but the more he read about the class, the more he grew to like the idea. Both books and games were primarily storytelling mediums and the only difference between them was how they engaged the player or reader. He saw the connection before many people in the class did - as suggested by the forums they had to post on.

"I'm going to run down to the vending machine real quick and grab a soda! Does Noiz want anything?"

Clear stands and sets his laptop on his desk. He stretches his arms above his head, nearly hitting himself in the face with the goofy yellow scarf he always seems to wear. 

"I'm fine."

The cold response makes Clear pout and fold his arms over his chest. "I'm just trying to be a good roommate, you know, Noiz!" But there's no venom in his voice, and he leaves the room with a pout that'll be gone by the time he returns.

When Clear is finally gone, Noiz kicks his feet up onto his desk. He's adjusting to college a lot slower than the rest of people in the apartment complex and it's definitely showing in his grades. For once, he has his freedom from his suffocating, if not abusive, parents. For once, he is living on his own - save for the roommate he was forced to have - and making his own decisions. It's hard to focus on classes with that sudden freedom. And it isn't like he isn't smart - he knows everything there is to know about computers and programming. It's just the stupid general education requirements that are hindering him. Not like it really matters much. But, the class he's excelling at is this stupid online one about gaming. It clicks with him and he actually is starting to enjoy Rhyme, despite being a 'newbie' to it. 

He tosses his laptop another glance, reopening the window of the game. There he finds the message from earlier and decides to click accept.

` never seen a noob get stats like that so fast. you a troll account or somethin? `

Noiz frowns at the message, tasting the cockiness from behind his computer screen. With a sigh, he moves to close it, but a second message appears before he can. A second line, since the messages apparently thread in the same window if they're from the same sender.

` you gonna respond or am i gonna have to report your ass and get you destroyed? `

_How cute_ , Noiz thinks dryly and he begins to type back a response.

` to: s l y b l u e  
not a troll. thanks. not interested so leave me alone. `

If he knew the website better he would have blocked the asshole, too, just for good measure, but he admittedly didn't know how. Just as he was beginning to get back into the swing of the game, to try and figure out what quest to take on next, where to go, what armor he wanted, what stats he wanted to build up next, the corner of the screen dinged again. With a loud, exasperated sigh, Noiz opens it with a bland expression.

` to: noiz  
oh so you aren't a bot. wanna go? `

Hadn't he just told this idiot he wasn't interested? Noiz decides to ignore the moron and goes back to making his character wander through the mountains and cast magic on the wild animals. At least, until Clear gets back and wraps him up into another pointless conversation or tutorial.

He'll salvage these last few minutes of serenity.

* * *

"Wow, you two are really into that game, huh?"

Noiz ignores Mizuki who has decided to invade their table at the University's coffeshop. He and Clear had come here to get some work done, as well as progress in the MMO, but with their friend pestering them, it definitely seemed like slow-going. Rather, Clear's friend, as Noiz wasn't exactly friends with anyone. Being a freshman, he didn't really have a chance to meet anyone yet. Not like he wanted to, either. Being alone was just fine with him. Clear, on the other hand, had a different view of things and clung to people. The kid thrived off attention, affection, and Noiz honestly wondered how the second-year was able to survive this long.

"It's okay."

Noiz decides to be polite and murmur over the top of his laptop. After, he reaches for his iced coffee and takes a long sip, avoiding all eye contact with Mizuki.

"It's really fun, Mizuki! You should play with us! It'd be fun." Clear pauses and then drops his voice to a poor excuse for a whisper. "And you could invite Sei to play, too. I'm sure your boyfriend would like to play with you!"

Noiz looks up at that and watches the way Mizuki turns a dark, searing red. The usually calm third-year flusters and buries his face into the pastry he bought before seeking out the pair. It's actually comical and Noiz smirks before dropping his gaze back down to his laptop. 

"So, uh, what's the game about?" 

"Wizards." Noiz answers before Clear can. 

"What, really?" Mizuki just looks confused.

"Noiz!" Clear whines loudly and kicks Noiz under the table. It doesn't do much. "No, Mizuki. It's awesome and it's about building your character up! You start off at this one town and you gotta build your stats and try to make friends and improve your magic and engage other people in battles and stuff. It's really wonderful."

"Sounds complicated," Mizuki says, sounding uncertain.

"Nah. You just aren't good at games," Noiz mumbles and he receives a second kick under the table.

"Not everyone spends their lives locked up in their rooms playing games, y'know," Mizuki comments, rolling his eyes. It's good-natured. He just has no idea how close that jesting comment hit home. Far too close, actually, and Noiz bites down on his tongue painfully hard to resist the urge to get up and slam his fist into the moron's face. He's trying not to get into as many fights nowadays.

"What level are you?" Clear asks, looking across the table. His eyes are squinting, as if he's trying to size up his room-mate. 

If Noiz had a larger range of emotions he was willing to indulge in, he'd find the action actually kind of cute.

"Twenty-eight."

"But we just got the game last week!" Clear is clearly impressed and he shakes his head. "Isn't Noiz so cool, Mizuki?"

"Something like that," Mizuki chuckles and shifts in the cafe chair, looking over to Noiz's screen. His eyes settle on the chat window open on the game and he frowns. "You're talking to someone on the game? Is it one of your class-mates?"

"Nah." Noiz frowns, clicking his tongue. "Some idiot keeps messaging me asking to fight." He shrugs and then adds, "I can't figure out how to block him."

Mizuki peers at the screen name and then chuckles. "What a weird pseudonym."

"Noiz, did you write your forum post yet?" Clear asks as he leans closer to both Mizuki and Noiz. 

The closeness of the trio makes Noiz uncomfortable and he tenses up. "No. I'm doing it later." He coldly closes his laptop and stands, shoving the computer into his backpack. He reaches for his coffee and ignores the pouting Clear who is trying frantically to get him to stay.

"I'll see you back at the apartment."

"But Noiz--!"

"Let him go, Clear. He probably has something to do." Mizuki doesn't sound too sure.

Noiz isn't too sure, either. 

Either way, he heads out of the cafe and relocates somewhere more private, somewhere quiet, his limit of social intersection for the day having been hit half an hour ago. Now, he just needed some time by himself to recharge. People were stressful, exhausting, and he preferred to be alone. Which was funny, because the entire time he was locked up in Germany, he craved attention, affection, company. The world worked in weird ways.

* * *

` to: noiz  
yo brat. you gonna fight me yet? `

` to: s l y b l u e  
nah. wanna fish together? im bored as shit. `

` to: noiz  
lol. you actually wanna meet up? that's gay as hell. `

` to: s l y b l u e  
it's easier to monopolize the area with more than one person.`

` to: noiz  
oh ok. be right there. server a34 right? `

Noiz leans back on his bed and stares at the screen. It's been three weeks since the semester has started and two weeks since he's started 'talking' to this game elitist. He usually has to dissuade him from the idea of a fight on a daily basis, but apart from that, the idiot is kind of interesting to talk to. He doesn't try to probe for personal information and is actually quite useful to have around. Noiz's favorite type of person is one that is useful, after all, and he can't really find any faults with Sly's company. They don't really chat that much, but when they do, it's usually snarky one-liners back. They've never actually played on the same server, in the same town, before, but there's always room for new things. 

At least, that's what Noiz hears from Clear constantly.

Noiz tries to ignore Mizuki and Sei who are across the room, seated on Clear's bed. The three of them are watching a movie on Clear's laptop and Mizuki has his arm around Sei's waist, hugging the smaller boy close. It both disgusts Noiz and makes him pointlessly jealous. He tries to forget about it and looks back to the screen.

Once they're on the same server, the chatting becomes easier. Rather, once Sly's character arrives at the town Noiz is in, they're able to chat instantly rather than back and forth through laggy messages.  
``

`**s l y b l u e**  
wow. you're still wearing that shitty armor? I'm not impressed at all.`

`**noiz**  
sorry not sorry. wasn't aiming to impress. `

`**s l y b l u e**  
uh-huh. anyway do you even have the stats to fish here?`

`**noiz**  
i'm in the guild, aren't i?`

``**s l y b l u e**  
brat.  


Noiz takes a minute to observe the choice of character Sly has created. It's a thief with long black hair, ghostly golden eyes, and tanned skin. He's wearing the most elaborate gear that a thief can have and the weapon of choice is equipped to the character's belt. Floating above his character is an indicator of his combined level, 353 apparently. Noiz hesitates but then clicks on Sly's character and views the breakdown on his stats- he's beating Noiz at every single category. It's annoying, even if Noiz just got into the game recently.  
``  
` **s l y b l u e**  
thought we were fishin. you jerkin off over there?`

````**noiz**  
yeah. to your girly character.  


Noiz drags his character over to the water and begins to fish. Within seconds, Sly's character joins him. It's not that hard, getting your character to fish, and it's mostly just mindless clicking and pointing. But, what is hard is that the lack of skill allows for a lot of room of chatting.  
``  
 **s l y b l u e**  
asl?

`**noiz**  
seriously? you're seriously asking me that?`

``**s l y b l u e**  
why the hell not. not like you're gonna be honest anyway.  


There's something unsettling about how honest those words are. How truthful they are. He has no reason to be honest on this game and he has no reason to tell this Sly guy anything. Granted they've been casually chatting for weeks but was he really interested in telling him anything beyond game information? Apparently.  
``  
` **noiz**  
18/m/midorijma`

`**s l y b l u e**  
whoa seriously? midorijima? you're shittin my balls right?`

`**noiz**  
wtf does that even mean?`

`**s l y b l u e**  
midorijima tho? seriously?`

`**noiz**  
what about it.`

`**s l y b l u e**  
;) you're close.`

`**noiz**  
???`

`**s l y b l u e**  
i live there too you idiot. `

`**noiz**  
oh. cool i guess.`

``**s l y b l u e**  
yeah. cool. whatever.  


The information was useful but Noiz wasn't particularly interested in meeting up with someone off the internet. Besides, he'd probably get into a brawl with the moron. They didn't seem like the type of people who would get along in real-life, so why bother? It was better, safer, for them to remain talking online like this, immersed in a world of fantasy, in a world where they both were good at something other than simply living.

So they fished.

* * *

Noiz logs onto his computer quickly to check to see if he has any new emails. He's about to be late for class. It's the end of October already and he is trying to improve his grades before the half-semester break and he has to go back to Germany to face his parents. He figures that no matter what grades he gets he's still gong to be disciplined, so why even bother? The idea of just giving up flutters into his mind sometimes. 

"Noiz! We're gonna be late for class!" Clear says as he lingers near the door of the apartment. He has a jellyfish bag slung over his shoulder and he looks a bit flustered.

"Yeah. I know. One sec."

Noiz clicks his tongue as he waits for his emails to load. In the mean-time, he glances over at the window that chronically has Rhyme open - at least he's acing that class. Surprisingly, there's a message waiting for him when the screen decides to refresh. Unsurprisingly, though, it's from Sly and he almost doesn't open it.  
``  
to: noiz  
grandmother is being a bitch and cutting the internet for awhile. i can't get on for a few days. text me or something. i'll send my number in a different message or whatever. i know there are blocks about numbers but i've figured out ways to get around it ;)

 _Text him?_ The request catches Noiz off guard and he finds himself subconsciously reaching for his phone to input the number in record-time. 

Clear is watching him, growing mildly concerned, not just about the class they are now officially late for, but also because of Noiz's expression. He's probably never seen such emotion on Noiz's face before and it actually frightens the small boy. 

"Noiz?"

"Huh?"

Noiz looks up, remembering that he isn't alone. He's already added Sly's number and he's about to text him, too, when reality crashes back into him and he frowns. Whatever emotion that had been there disappears and he shakes his head and slams his laptop shut.

"Coming."

* * *

"Whoa! I've never seen you use your phone so much, Noiz. Who are you talking to?"

Clear smiles warmly at his room-mate. Class is over and he, Clear, Mizuki, and Sei have decided to hit up a small restaurant on campus for dinner. Noiz, after ordering his customary pepperoni and hot pepper pizza, begins to ignore the rest of the group in favor of his phone. Usually, Noiz spaces out and counts the tiles on the ceiling, but tonight he's immersed in something else. However, when Clear's question reaches his ears he looks a bit offended, affronted, _scandalized_.

"No one."

"It's someone," Mizuki agrees and he grins as Sei giggles beside him.

"Is it a girl, Noiz?" Sei asks, voice soft and gentle and yet strangely probing.

Noiz isn't sure how to respond. He frowns and shakes his head. "No. It's not. And it's none of any of your business."

"Oh, so it is a girl!" Clear exclaims, clasping his hands together. "Does she go to our University? Is she pretty? Oh, I bet she's very pretty. Noiz has such good taste," Clear continues to swoon.

"I'm kinda surprised, but good for you," Mizuki cuts in, laughing, but smiling.

"Is she single?" Sei presses forward.

Noiz steels his jaw and responds, blandly, "It's a guy."

The group collectively loses that excitement from before. It returns after a second, however, when Clear leans across the booth to poke at Noiz's forehead. It's a strange thing that Clear sometimes does and Noiz has gotten used to it - for the most part.

"Does Noiz like him?"

"Like who?"

"The guy," Clear says, far too proud of himself. "You've been smiling at your phone!"

Noiz looks horrified and he pockets his phone, as if the thing has burnt him. He hadn't realized he had been smiling and he certainly isn't 'liking' this guy either. He's just chatting about game stats and stupid tv shows and stupid computer programs. It isn't liking it's just talking to someone likeminded when he was constantly trapped by a group of socialites. 

"A-anyway, Noiz. Mind helping me with my Systems homework later?" Mizuki cuts through the awkward, heavy silence.

"Yeah. Whatever."

Noiz isn't sure why he's so riled up but he just is.

And he isn't sure why he feels bad for not responding to Sly right away, either.

* * *

He returns to Germany for the mid-semester break and he's so cold, so alone. He has a shitty connection in his bedroom and he avoids his parents and brother like the plague. Despite Clear's annoying demeanor, he misses the guy, the apartment, the University buildings, and everything about it. He's not used to missing something like this. But above all else, he misses the online class. He misses playing Rhyme with Sly and he misses writing it all up for the forum. He misses channeling his stress into something - his own personal outlet.

But then he remembers that he has Sly's number and he starts texting him. It's a quick text, explaining why he isn't online, and that his parents place here in Germany has shit internet. He aims to steer the conversation into Rhyme but it doesn't go that way.  
``  
 **s l y b l u e**  
you live in germany? seriously? wow ;)

`**noiz**  
yeah so?`

`**s l y b l u e**  
didn't know you were a transfer student. makes sense i guess.`

`**noiz**  
why does it make sense?`

`**s l y b l u e**  
hows germany anyway? heard its fucking cold there.`

`**noiz**  
it's okay. about the same. i guess. there's snow sometimes.`

`**s l y b l u e**  
snow… i like it ;)`

`**noiz**  
you do that a lot. `

`**s l y b l u e**  
do what?`

`**noiz**  
;)`

`**s l y b l u e**  
yeah, so? you have a problem with it you little punk ;)?`

`**noiz**  
not really.`

`**s l y b l u e**  
good. anyway how did your midterms go or w/e? my brother was talking about them and i figured you had them too.`

`**noiz**  
they were fine. i'm probably failing.`

`**s l y b l u e**  
pfffffffffffff. that doesn't sound like fine. then again, i don't go to uni so i guess it doesn't really matter.`

`**noiz**  
it's fine for me. how old are you anyway`

`**s l y b l u e**  
19. `

`**noiz**  
kay.`

``**s l y b l u e**  
rhyme sucks without u btw.  


Noiz stares at his phone, flat on his back on his oversized, device hoisted up in the air above him. It's perhaps the nicest thing anyone has ever said to him and it makes him feel weird. It makes him feel oddly warm, oddly elated, oddly cherished, and he bites his lip, hard. He's been trying his damnedest not to get attached to another Player, to Rhyme, but it's getting more difficult as the days pass. Texting Sly was probably a horrible idea, in retrospect, but it's managed to stave off his boredom and his overall desire to slaughter things in frustration and hurt over his own shitty life. It helps. But it also burns him, too.  
``  
 **noiz**  
thanks. ill be back soon.  


He stays up all night trying to get his shitty internet to connect.

In the end, it won't.

He wonders if it's a sign.

* * *

"…You got a tree?"

"It's a Christmas tree! The holiday is really big in America and Germany, I hear!" Clear smiles ear to ear, hands laced behind his back, rocking back and forth on his heels. 

In the middle of their apartment is a fake Christmas Tree, equipped with decorations and lights. Apparently Clear had arrived back from home earlier than expected and had taken to setting up this surprise for his German room-mate. Noiz isn't sure if the clawing sensation at his stomach is confusion or sentiment. 

"Yeah. I know." He's German, of course he would know.

"I wanted you to feel more at home, I guess, Noiz." Clear laughs and then shakes his head, not for a second dissuaded. "Mizuki and Sei helped me set it up! Oh, and Sei's brother, too!"

"Sei has a brother?" Noiz is barely paying attention to the conversation and instead reaches forward to touch the bulb on the tree. It clinks in response. 

"Yes! He's not very helpful…. He was complaining the whole time."

"Sounds like the opposite of Sei," Noiz murmurs, still not really enraptured by anything but the weird Christmas Tree in front of him. "Tell him thanks. I guess."

"Oh! They're actually downstairs helping Mizuki with something. They'll be right back up so you can say so yourself!"

Noiz frowns, ripping his gaze off the tree. It isn't that he doesn't like company - living with Clear has made him a bit less antisocial than when he first got to University. It's just that Sei's brother is a stranger and he's already maxed out on people he's willing to know; people he's willing to let invade this apartment that is supposed to be his own private sanctuary. 

"Don't worry! They aren't staying for long. I was hoping we could all go get pizza?" 

"Whatever."

Noiz shrugs, knowing he's dug himself a hole. He reaches for his phone and sends Sly a text, informing him that he's back in Japan safely and that the flight wasn't too bad. He hasn't gotten a text from Sly in the past half an hour since he's landed, so he figures the other is just busy with Rhyme or something. Hell, maybe the guy actually has a life outside of the game.

"And … ah… can you maybe please try and be nice to Sei's brother?" Clear hesitates, fiddling with the ends of his scarf. "He's a very lonely person and I don't think he means to be so cruel. So don't take it personally."

"Cruel?" The ends of Noiz's lips curl up and Clear perks up in response. However, Noiz goes on to say, "This'll be fun."

Clear whines.

Noiz's pocket buzzes and he checks it. It's Sly and it's most definitely a text that just reads' Good ;) Talk to you later tonight brat' and there's a fucking heart stamped at the end of it. It's so sardonic and bratty that Noiz almost laughs aloud. This _guy_.

Around that time, the troops arrive. Sei and Mizuki are the first in the door, holding hands and talking about how Mizuki's cable is really a hassle and for some reason they just can't get it to work. Sei's brother is the last person in and he doesn't really enter the apartment much. Instead, he lingers by the door, leaning against the door-frame, a horrible scowl affixed to his face.

The first thing Noiz notices is his hair. The second is his eyes. They're… oddly familiar. In a weird way.

"Oh, right!" Sei smiles and lets go of Mizuki's hand in favor of heading over to his brother. He tugs on his brother's wrist and drags him forward, leading him to stand directly in front of Noiz. "Aoba, this is Clear's room-mate."

"They're twins," Mizuki comments on the sidelines, as if the information is at all useful. 

Noiz doesn't bother supplying his name and he figures no one else will, either. There's no real reason to.

"Whatever," Aoba says, not even meeting Noiz's gaze. He's too busy glaring down at his phone.

"Charming," Noiz says, blandly, and clicks his tongue. 

"Well… uh… now that that's settled, let's go eat? I'm starved!" 

And with that, they head to dinner.

* * *

It's almost Winter Break and it's almost Christmas. Noiz is actually dreading the idea of going back home for the entire month before classes start back up. He deliberates staying at the apartment over break, but he isn't sure he can actually get away with. After a few long phone calls with the landlord, the dean, and his parents, he manages to convince all parties involved that it's necessary to stay at his apartment over the break. It's a god damn godsend.

When break finally rolls around and Clear heads off for home, leaving only Sei and Aoba around for company on the whole goddamn island, Noiz gets a bit antsy. He had stayed to avoid returning home, and yet he's just as lonely here.  
``  
 **s l y b l u e**  
you got the apartment to yourself right? why don't u go nuts. drink. throw a party. do somethin.

`**noiz**  
i don't do any of those things sly.`

`**s l y b l u e**  
then play rhyme with me? ;) `

`**noiz**  
okay.`

``**s l y b l u e**  
wanna voice-chat? I'm bored as fuck and my brother is out of the house.  


Noiz hesitates. Voice chat? It's probably a bad idea but he gives in and starts up Rhyme and consequently the added voice feature that's still in Beta. He figures he owes it to the creators to at least try it. That's his excuse going into this. 

And he probably should have paid more attention at dinner a few weeks ago, because he would have been able to figure out why the voice that picked up on the other line sounded so _damn_ familiar.

"Yo."

Noiz feels something weird and unbearably hot in his chest that claws up to his throat and makes his mouth dry. He can't speak at first and he stares at the screen, glaring at his icon, hard. 

"Noiz?"

The voice is deep and it's edgy and definitely not what he expected. It's _so much better_ and Noiz feels himself growing uncomfortable, confused, uneasy. He isn't sure why. 

"Brat, don't tell me you don't have a--"

"I'm here."

There's an awkward pause, some shuffling, and then Sly laughs. Or rather, chuckles, and it's the hottest thing Noiz has _ever heard_. He shifts uncomfortably in his chair, trying not to let it get to him.

"Wow. You sound hot. You sure you're a gamer nerd?"

Noiz feels heat curl around his neck and pool in his stomach. Sly's voice is unbearably attractive and it's doing horrible, horrible things to Noiz. He licks his lips and tries to respond in a steady, indifferent voice, "I'm sure."

"Uh-huh." Sly seems to drawl sometimes, dragging out words for no reason. It makes his texts make much more sense. "I can kinda tell you're German. Your Japanese is really good, though."

The compliment makes Noiz feel even weirder and he scoffs. "Thanks, I guess."

"Mm." Sly pauses and then speaks again, "So, we fishing today? Or hunting? Mining, crafting? Name it. I'm bored as hell."

Noiz cracks a tiny smile, getting used to Sly's roller coaster of a voice and temperament. Thankfully, the heat from earlier is fading and is instead being replaced with a comfortableness he usually feels when corresponding with Sly. He wonders if this is what it's like to have a real friend, someone who truly gets you. 

"Crafting. I still need to beat your score." Noiz smirks.

"Bring it, brat," Sly chuckles and they lose themselves to Rhyme for the next three hours.

* * *

"So. Winter break is almost over, right?"

"Yeah. One more week."

Noiz is laying in bed, on the phone this time with Sly. The voice-chat on Rhyme is clunky and they both agreed it was easier to talk offline. The implications of the agreement were left unspoken and Noiz wonders what Clear is going to say when he gets back from holiday about this entire thing. Maybe Mizuki and Sei had been right back at the start of things when he first started texting Sly. Maybe he _did_ have a thing for him. 

"Lame." There's a pause, a small barking, Sly quieting what appears to be a dog, and then speaks up again, "At least try and pass this semester, ok?"

"Wow. This is really touching, coming from the moron who almost flunked high school," Noiz says, grin evident in his voice.

"Wow. Fuck you."

"If you want."

There's a pause, and maybe some lines, some boundaries, had been overstepped, because no one says anything for a minute or two. The barking ceases and Noiz's palms become sweaty. His mind is spinning and swirling around and he feels sick to his stomach. There's a knot there, too, and he can't help but feel like he's truly fucked things up this time. It's worse than Germany.

"Noiz?"

"What?"

He feels sick.

"What if I wanted to?"

"Wanted to what?"

Sly scoffs, sounding very irritated, before mumbling, "Fuck you."

There's heat again, coiling itself around Noiz's entire being. He nearly drops the phone and he can't help the rush of adrenaline and absolute lust that soars through him at the simple request.

"Well, whatever, not _fuck you_ but yeah just…" Sly trails off, obviously having issues with words, obviously never having said something like this before. "…Brat?"

"Yeah?"

"Date me."

It sounds like an order. 

Noiz smiles. "I guess."

* * *

Noiz isn't sure what a real relationship is supposed to be like. He's fairly certain that people meet first in person before they decide to 'date' and he's pretty sure they aren't as snarky and 'abusive' as he and Sly are to one another. He's also fairly certain that they don't start having phonesex within the first few days of dating, either, but maybe that's because this is a long-time-coming and everything about Sly turns Noiz on. It's funny, because he isn't sure what the guy looks like, and he has to go off his imagination and a pixelated version of Sly, but he manages.

"A-ah… Fuck _yes_ , Noiz. Ngh… right there…"

Noiz feels like he's falling and falling and he really can't get up. His body is on fire and all he can focus on is the almost tangible voice on the other line.

"Sly…" He's so damn close. He bucks up more into his hand, into his fist, dragging out as much friction as he can from his hand. His dick strains, desperate for release.

" _Come for me, Noiz_ ," Sly says, coming apart with a loud moan. It's strangely the most beautiful thing Noiz has ever heard.

It doesn't matter, because when Noiz comes, phone shoved against his ear, breath hot and body arched off the bed, free hand curled so damn hard around his dick, all he can think about is the idea of Sly. And how happy he is. And that's all that matters.

* * *

Noiz had never been the sentimental type. Not really. But he's finding himself texting Sly from the second he gets up to the moment he goes to bed. It isn't sappy but it's totally them and Noiz feels like he finally, finally belongs somewhere. That someone actually accepts him. He shares some of his darkest secrets, his darkest memories with Sly, and he's surprised when Sly does the same.

Noiz is dreading Clear coming back tomorrow. Not because he dislikes him, but because it means less time with Sly.

He's pretty sure he's in love.

* * *

"You have a boyfriend?!"

Clear nearly drops his bags the moment Noiz blurts it out when he steps into the apartment. Noiz isn't entirely sure why he says it as a greeting - there is probably a better time and place for it - but Noiz has never been good with what to say and when to say it. This'll have to do.

"Yeah."

"How'd you two meet?"

"Rhyme."

"That's so very you, Noiz! Does he live around here?"

"I guess."

"You guess?"

"I've never actually met him." The words feel word to say, to admit. There's part of him that's confused as to why he and Sly haven't met after dating a week and living on the same island, but he doesn't push it. Instead, he figures it's for the best. Maybe they both aren't ready - maybe Sly has his own demons, too, and needs to come to terms with them before he meets his hot German online boyfriend.

"But he lives nearby?"

"Yeah."

"Who?" It's Sei who asks as he heads into the apartment with the rest of Clear's bags. Mizuki is close in tow and - surprisingly - so is Aoba who is wearing the grumpiest expression possible.

"It's nothing," Noiz says, flatly, and sits down on the couch, hoping Clear will drop it.

"Somebody got himself a boyfriend," Clear says with a wide grin. 

Wow. Subtle. Noiz frowns as he watches light appear in both Sei's and Mizuki's eyes. Aoba doesn't seem fazed. Not like Noiz is surprised.

"Really? Wow. Way to go, man," Mizuki says and reaches forward to shake his hand.

"Maybe we shouldn't bother Noiz with this. You all _did_ just get back," Sei says with a nervous chuckle, lacing his hands behind his back.

Noiz is about to zone out again but he notices that Aoba is suddenly staring at him, eyes wide and mouth agape. He blinks at Aoba, perplexed, but doesn't say anything. Clear and Mizuki are bickering about something as the world shifts into slow-motion. Aoba takes a step closer to him, that wild look still in his eyes. No one else has seemed to notice and maybe it's for the best.

Aoba stops in front of Noiz, not uttering a single word. His hands are uselessly clenched into tiny fists at his side and all Noiz can focus on is how pretty this brat's eyes are. There's something heavy, fragile, lingering in the air between them and Noiz isn't sure what it's called.

"Aoba?"

Sei's seemed to notice and is apparently fearing some sort of confrontation. Aoba ignores him for the most part and reaches out to grab Noiz's wrist. Noiz doesn't have time to protest and is instead lead out of the room, back to his tiny bedroom. The door is slammed shut and he's soon grown far too familiar with how it feels to be slammed back agains it. It's not very comfortable, admittedly.

"The hell?" Noiz says, monotone. He isn't in the mood for a fight and he isn't in the mood to be hit on by Sei's brother. He has a boyfriend now, right? He should respect that and--

"Hey."

There's a long, awkward pause. Aoba's wide-eyed expression is gone and is now replaced with an oddly fond smirk. It takes Noiz a solid minute to try and place the voice. Sadly, a singular word is not enough and he just stands there like an idiot. 

Aoba chuckles and then speaks again to get the ball rolling, "I knew you sounded hot. Didn't know you were _guy two floors up_ hot, though."

It's enough to make it click in Noiz's head and he looks just as surprised as Aoba had been back in the living room.

"You--"

"Hey," Aoba says again, chuckling lowly for a second time. The haughty confidence disappears and he averts his gaze, sharp eyes looking away from Noiz's searching ones. He feels so damn exposed and it's obvious. "Oi… don't give me that look. I wasn't planning on trying to meet you for another month or whatever."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why--"

"I can kiss you now."

"What--?"

Aoba is cut short in his dismay as Noiz leans forward and presses his lips to Aoba's all-too-soft ones. It's a warm, tender kiss and they both completely fall apart. Aoba's hands reach up and thread into Noiz's short hair and Noiz steers them both back to his bed. Their hearts pound in unison and all Noiz can think about is how much he's been craving this from the moment he first heard Aoba's voice. He's just as beautiful as he imagined and just as broken. It's perfect in its own imperfect way.

Aoba tastes like broken promises and sadness and a heavy backstory but that's fine, because Noiz has the same demons, really. He feels the older boy press desperately against him, kissing turning into a lip-bruising affair.

They're on the bed, tangled up with one another. They aren't going for clothes, not quite yet, not with Clear and Mizuki and Sei in the other room, dumfounded as to why Aoba had dragged Noiz away. Instead, they're trying to get to know each other, mouths clashing and teeth biting lips and breathing getting heavy. It's beautiful.

And Noiz gets it, why Aoba wanted to wait. Because he was afraid. Just as afraid as Noiz was. Noiz had never had anyone like this before, no one this close, this precious, and he was afraid of falling short of the other's expectations. They had both grown so much together over the months and now, to be faced with the person he had grown to love, _finally_ …..

He would have loved him regardless of who 'Sly' really was.

"Brat… I'm bleeding." Aoba pouts as the kiss ends. His lip is definitely cut and he wrinkles his nose at the taste. Noiz is busy pressing eager kisses along Aoba's jaw and neck and it's making it _really_ hard to think.

When Aoba realizes that he isn't going to deter Noiz, he manages the first smile in months. "Hey… you're actually a sap. You lied to me."

"Mm." Noiz looks up to him, eyes shining. With promise, with hope, with warmth, with acceptance. He gets him. He accepts him - he isn't here to judge. "So, Sly or Aoba?"

"…Aoba's fine." 

Aoba engulfs him in another fiery kiss. This is really all he needs - all he ever needed.

Never before has Noiz been so damn _thankful_ for school and for signing up for a class.

Maybe he'll send his Professor an email later thanking him.

Later, after he's done fucking his boyfriend at least three times later that night.


End file.
